


Inside Marnie

by Mad_Holy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fucked Silly, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Large Penis, Stomach Deformation, ass worship, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Holy/pseuds/Mad_Holy
Summary: Gloria and Marnie capstone a romantic outing by indulging in one another’s bodies.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Inside Marnie

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie I wrote for fun. Fetishes include: futanari, anal, stomach deformation, cumflation, large penis, ahegao, characters being fucked silly, and a ridiculous—and I mean ridiculous—amount of ass worship. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“G-G-Gloria, I have... s-something I need to tell you.” Marnie removed her dress and stood naked in front of her date with her momentarily flaccid cock draped over her studded balls. 

Gloria became hard immediately, her abnormally large dick tearing straight through her thong and lifting the hem of her own dress into the air. “W-what is it?”

Marnie’s blushed, then meekly turned around. “It’s, um… my ass.”

Gloria’s eyes wandered down to her girlfriend’s buttcheeks. They were incredibly round and squishy, just like they had been the night before, and also the night before that when she had gotten balls deep between their heavenly flesh. 

Her cock popped out from underneath her dress and pointed lovingly at Marnie’s derriere. “Your ass,” she mindlessly repeated.

“Yes.” Marnie rubbed her butt alluringly. “My ass has fallen in love with your cock, Gloria.”

Gloria’s cock catapulted against her chest. “Yeah babe, me too. Me too.”

“When you were making love to it last night, I realized how much my ass needed your touch; how much it wanted to feel your breath on its hide and your girth inside. It was so restless that all morning long I had to calm it down with dildos, vibrators, even a few Pokeballs, which, if I’m being completely honest, took a while to dig back out. But what I’m trying to say is…!” 

She turned to see Gloria stark naked, drooling from her mouth and from the cock throbbing between her breasts. Marnie’s asshole twitched at the sight of its length, then sprinted towards her girlfriend. “Oh Gloria!”

They embraced, a deep kiss ensuing while the body heat emanating from Gloria’s thick, musky cock warmed Marnie’s heart through her torso. She lowered her head and sucked Gloria’s tip into her mouth, burrowing her tongue into its urethra with a lofty slurp.

Gloria moaned and joined Marnie in Frenching her cock hole. Her hands seized each cheek of Marnie’s voluptuous ass, causing the girl to moan alongside her. One solitary finger rubbed the entrance to her sensitive asshole, which puckered expectantly as that loving finger twisted its way inside. 

Marnie flung her head back in pleasure, slinging precum and saliva onto hers and Gloria’s faces. Gloria pumped a second finger inside, then slithered her tongue up her girlfriend’s neck. “I love how warm it is inside you, babe.”

“Yes! I’m your slutty little babe!” Marnie yelled as she grinded her cock against the trunk of Gloria’s shaft. Her tongue spilled over her lip as her eyes rolled upwards. Gloria scooped her tongue into her mouth, the sweet taste of her own precum peppering its slimy surface, then forced a third finger into Marnie’s ass. 

Gloria didn’t know how it was possible, but Marnie’s expression became even sluttier. It reminded her of when she first saw Marnie in those sexy pink spandex and how her ass cheeks sunk so alluringly into them. It reminded her of the first time Gloria buried her face in its cushiony flesh along with the face of pure ecstasy Marnie made in the mirror. She took it as a matter of fact after that day that the rest of her youth would be spent plowing that gorgeous anal slut whom she loved so much. That gorgeous, dazzling anal slut whose ass was just so… so…!

Gloria spun Marnie around and squatted down to her butt. She caressed the left cheek and planted a flurry of kisses across its surface. She then caressed the right cheek and proceeded to do the same until the entirety of Marnie’s buttocks were coated in her saliva Only then did she turn her attention to the gaping hole that laid at its center, the object of all of Gloria’s lust which spasmed in anticipation of the brunette’s lips 

Marnie moaned, spreading her legs slightly so that her anus could accept more of her girlfriend’s love. Gloria gazed at its majesty as if in a trance, then kissed it even more sensually. “I love you,” she said, half to the punk girl wailing in pleasure and half to her ass. She kissed it deeper and deeper, dredging every nook and cranny of Marnie’s insides as she slurped it loudly and emphatically.

The pleasure shot straight to Marnie’s cock, which she grasped and stroked as hard as she could until her plump balls ejected semen all over the room. 

Gloria removed her tongue from Marnie’s asshole, a nice popping sound following it as she gave each butt cheek a firm clap that caused it to ripple like a pond. 

“Gloria,” Marnie cooed, her voice shaking from elation, “My ass needs your cock!”

Gloria smirked. She gave Marnie’s asshole one last passionate smooch, then plopped her monster cock against her back. “You want this?”

“Yes!” Marnie cried. “Turn me inside out with your dick! Make my ass into your condom!”

Gloria wet the tip of her cock with her tongue. “God, you’re so hot when you get stupid.” She pressed it against Marnie’s already gaping hole. “Get pregnant with your ass you sexy slut.” 

Every cell in Marinie’s brain exploded when Gloria’s cock jammed itself all the way into her stomach. So overwhelming was the pleasure that her breath caught in her throat and, for a brief moment, she forgot her name, her friends, her family—any desire she might’ve ever had besides relinquishing all of her agency to her girlfriend’s mammoth-sized phallus as it distended her belly until it turned from an innie to an outie.

Marnie’s face contorted from pleasure to outright madness. She practically became a squirting machine once the thrusting started proper with each pump of Gloria’s cock forcing Marnie’s balls to empty themselves on the wall as her pussy poured rivers down her legs. 

It only took a minute for white to coat the walls. Marnie’s cock tensed from orgasm over and over as the volume of her loads gradually decreased until her balls pruned, empty and swollen. The term ahegao could not even hope to describe the utter chaos that was her face’s expression, so mired in pleasure and pain as to become transient in shape. 

Marnie’s Lovecraftian orgasms reached their absolute zenith when Gloria proclaimed herself to be cumming. Marnie was too insane to understand her own object permanence, let alone language, yet she instinctively understood what was coming. Her entire insides sweltered from the warmth of Gloria’s invading sperm, which quickly inflated her belly until it resembled that of a pregnant woman’s. 

The sensation was so overwhelming that Marnie lost all feeling in her legs, and her throat emitted a sound of such high sonic frequencies that Gloria’s ears couldn’t even parse them. Marnie was already unconscious by the time her bloated figure collapsed into her own pool of semen. 

Gloria simply wiped the cum off her cock and licked it off her fingers like a fresh batch of icing. “Man, I taste great.” She knelt down and gave Marnie’s outstretched tongue a kiss. “You were seriously incredible tonight, babe. I’m gonna go take a shower and hop in bed, so join me if you ever wake up.”

Gloria skipped merrily off to the bathroom, leaving a half dead Marnie with a wide grin etched onto her face to drown in her own lake of sperm. Truly, tonight’s date had been everything she had ever hoped for and more. 

And tomorrow’s would be even better. 

It could only be. 

It could  _ only _ be. 


End file.
